


Cookie Master

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [326]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Derek Hale, Cookies, Drabble, Kindergarten Teacher Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/23/19: "flour, wash, beard"Theme Week: ChildrenI tagged this baker Derek, but I imagine it more as house husband Derek who bakes well.The name at the very end is Lydia's and Aiden's kid.





	Cookie Master

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/23/19: "flour, wash, beard"
> 
> Theme Week: Children
> 
> I tagged this baker Derek, but I imagine it more as house husband Derek who bakes well.
> 
> The name at the very end is Lydia's and Aiden's kid.

The unanimous opinion of the entire kindergarten class of Beacon Hills Elementary School was that Mr. Stiles's husband made the best cookies in the whole wide world.

Stiles knew just how carefully Derek had worked on a recipe, starting with gluten-free flour, leaving out every known allergen among Stiles's class, and still serving up cookies his young students loved.

Stiles smiled watching the blush slowly spread under Derek's beard as he stood, awash in the cheers of twenty-two five-year-olds, before laying down a platter of cookies especially decorated to look like Captain America's shield, for the birthday of Todd Steiner-Martin.


End file.
